


Doritos

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Kon is confused, M/M, So is Tim honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Tim said something a little weird in bed, and Kon can't stop thinking about it. And of course he can't just ask Tim about it. That would make life too easy.





	Doritos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crackpairingprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/gifts).



Kon had noticed that Tim had a bit of a thing for his torso. When they had sex Tim tended to spend extra time touching, kissing, or licking his abs and chest. 

He didn’t mind or anything, he was kind of the same about Tim’s ass after all, but well…

He didn’t think about it much when it happened because Tim was riding him and that was way more important than Tim saying weird things.

Tim ran his hands from Kon’s shoulders to his waist, and spoke so quietly that Kon wouldn’t have even picked it up without his super hearing. “God, you’re built like a dorito.” And yeah, it was weird, it was really weird and Kon had no idea what it meant, but what was he going to do about it? Stop Tim for an explanation? Hell no. Besides, a roll of Tim’s hips and it was pushed out of his mind entirely for the moment.

But later he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

And so, a few day after the incident, he was eating a bag of Doritos and staring them down. “I don’t...get it,” he muttered to himself just as Bart raced by to steal some chips from him.

“Don’t get what?” Bart asked around his mouthful.

“Am I like a dorito?” Kon asked, not bothering to look up from the chip he was holding point up to watch Bart steal the rest of the bag.

“Uhh...what?” Bart actually stopped moving around to tilt his head and give Kon a confused look. “No?”

“Yeah, see it's confusing.” Kon shoved the chip into his mouth, chewing on it as annoyed as he could. Just what the hell was Tim taking about?

Bart just nodded in agreement. “I can have the rest of these right? Since if you’re a dorito it’s cannibalism for you to eat them.”

“I said  _ like _ a dorito, not that I was one.” If nothing else, at least they tasted good.

“... is that a no to me keeping them?” And now Bart was giving Kon his best sad eyes. Kon really needed to stop hanging out with people who did that so well.

With a sigh of defeat, he just waved his arm letting Bart take them. “You owe me another bag.” Not that he ever expected Bart to get him a new bag.

“Crash! You're the best, amigo!” He'd clearly been hanging out too much with Jaime. “See you around!” And then he was gone, and Kon didn't have answers or chips.

* * *

About a week later he was at Tim’s place and Tim was wearing nothing but boxers and one of Kon’s Superboy shirts as he walked into the living room to curl up on the couch with Kon and watch a movie after taking a nap. Kon held out his bag of Doritos in offering to Tim, but Tim just shook his head and yawned. “No thanks. Those are here for you; I don't really like them.”

Kon gaped at Tim in a mixture of fear and hurt. Mostly fear. “You don't?” That wasn't what Tim meant when he'd said Kon was like a dorito, was it? Why would he say that  _ during sex _ ?

“Not really, no,” Tim glanced up at him. “You okay?”

“Are you mad at me?” Kon’s voice was almost a squeak.

Tim’s brows furrowed in confusion. “No?” And then his eyes narrowed a bit. “Should I be?”

“What? No! I mean there's nothing for you to be mad about, right?” Kon felt like he was digging himself into a hole for reasons he didn't even know.

Tim’s eyes narrowed further. “Not that I know of.” He sighed and cuddled up to Kon anyway. “Whatever, I'll figure out whatever it is you did that you think I'm mad about later. I'm tired right now.”

Kon saw the chance for a topic change and immediately took it. “You just took a nap and you're still tired?”

“I'm out of coffee to wake up with.” Tim looked up at him through his lashes. “Any chance my flying boyfriend with super speed can get me one?”

While that sounded perfectly reasonable, Kon really didn't feel like leaving Tim’s warmth at the moment, so instead he pulled Tim into a kiss and pushed him down onto the couch. “How about a different method of waking you up?”

Tim grinned up at him, running a hand up under Kon’s shirt. “That works too.”

* * *

He couldn’t leave it alone though. He was pretty sure he'd lost some sleep over it. If he didn't like Doritos so much he'd probably just stop eating them because of the stress they'd been causing him the past few weeks. Plus Tim really did keep a stash of them at his place just for Kon.

Which is where they are now as Kon looks between his bag of Doritos, the Tv, and Tim who was typing away at his laptop. “What?” Tim asked after awhile of this, not even looking up.

“What exactly about Doritos don't you like?”

Tim did look at him now, frowning a bit as he clearly was trying to figure out Kon’s line of thought. “What?”

“You said you didn't like them right?” Kon said, waving one at him, “Why not?” He had a feeling his attempt at only showing mild interest in Tim’s answer wasn't as believable as he wanted it to be.

Tim was giving him that  _ look _ that Kon knew was more Robin than Tim, trying to analyze the situation, find any traps in the words or meaning behind what Kon was asking. He seemed to come up blank though, because after a moment he sighed and the look was gone as he shrugged. “They're kind of messy, and they don't really taste good. Overall they're not that great, and I don't quite get the appeal.”

Kon knew all his horror and offence were showing on his face, but he was too busy having an internal crisis to do anything about it. Besides, he wasn’t Tim. He wasn’t great at covering up his feelings even if he had the mental processing at the moment to try.

Tim seemed to take in his expression and concern flitted across his face. “What’s wrong?”

“You know I never expect you to blow me if you don't like it,” Kon immediately blurted out.

“I-wait what? I don't understand.” Those weren't words that could often be heard leaving Tim Drake’s mouth, yet there they were. “I like blowing you; I thought we were talking about chips.” 

“You said they were messy and didn't taste good.” Kon accused, pointing at Tim with the chip in his hand. “You said you don’t get the appeal!”

“So?”

“So why do you like me then?!” Kon was vaguely aware that he was starting to get crumbs all over himself and subsequently, the couch.

“I'm not going to stop liking you because you have bad taste in chips,” Tim protested, started to sound frustrated as well as confused.

“You said I was a dorito!” This was probably, by far, the stupidest argument they'd ever had, not that they ever really had many.

“I what?” Tim sounded about as startled as he looked. “What are you-oh.” Realization crossed his face. “No. I said you were built like a dorito.”

Tim pulled one out of the bag and held it point down in front of Kon. “Your shoulder to waist ratio.”

“Oh.” Kon felt all of his frustration melt away, but it  was quickly replaced by embarrassment. “Why couldn't you just say you liked my build?”

“I wasn’t thinking, I was touching,” Tim replied, dropping the chip back into the bag and frowning at the dust it left on his fingers.

“God,” Kon groaned even as he was moving the chip bag off his lap and wrapping his arms around Tim to replace it with him, “That's all I could think about for the last few weeks.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you just ask me then?”

“Because it felt real stupid for something like that to bother me.” Kon pulled Tim’s dust covered fingers up to his mouth to lick and suck them clean. “They still taste good though.”

Tim’s eyes zeroed in on Kon’s mouth, Kon could hear his heart rate pick up and see his pupils dilate, but then Tim pulled his fingers away. “You can follow up on that after you clean up the crumbs you left on my couch.”

Kon sighed. He’d really been hoping that sex would be a good enough distractor from that. He should’ve known better, “Yes dear,” he muttered.

Tim closed his computer and exited Kon’s lap. “I'm going to get started without you in the bedroom, so do try to hurry with the cleaning.” And then he was walking off.

And really there was no better motivation to shoot up and look for the vacuum than that was there?


End file.
